Birthday Boy
by Roxius
Summary: It's Jeff's birthday...and he's never felt more upset. Mainly a Jeff fic. No pairings, no sexual innuendo, no nothing. It's just a general fic with Jeff. I'm going to probably write some MOTHER 3 fics later on, too...


Taking his seat at the small cluttered desk, Jeff flipped on the light stand and began fiddling with an old microwave oven he had dug out of the trash. It was late at night, and Ness and Paula were fast asleep in their hotel beds. Glancing over at them, Jeff smiled to himself. 'So...these are supposed to be my new friends, huh? Nice...'

Sighing, he leaned forward and crossed his arms. Jeff stared at the blank wall in front of him for a few minutes before thinking, 'Maybe...maybe I should tell them it's my birthday only an hour from now? I know we're busy fighting evil and all that, but...' Jeff knew he couldn't interrupt the war against the great darkness just to have a birthday party...yet he couldn't help but feel depressed about it.

'Of course, I am only one person. I'm sure Ness and Paula are worried sick about everyone who's really important in their lives; I may be their friend, but they hardly know me, anyway. GAH! Now I can't stop thinking about it...'

With these thoughts now cluttering around his mind, he couldn't bring himself to continue working. Grabbing his coat, he tossed it on and walked outside for a little midnight stroll. Jeff was used to staying up at these hours, so he didn't feel tired at all. 'It's cold out here...' Jeff thought, clutching his coat against his body a bit tighter.

He walked about a block before he came across a small convenience store. The shimmering store lights illuminated within the darkness outside, so Jeff decided to see if they had anything worth buying. 'Hmm...I only have 5 dollars...' Jeff thought as he searched through his wallet. Most of the team's money had been left in the ATM by Ness's suggestion.

A young man with bad acne and greasy black hair was standing at the store counter, half asleep. A trail of drool was rolling down the side of the employee's chin, and he didn't look to be in the mood for any kind of human interaction at the moment. Looking around, Jeff finally found a payphone.

As he slipped a single dollar bill into the phone's money slot, Jeff quickly punched in the numbers for the land of Winters. 'Come on...' Jeff mentally begged, 'Please pick up...I know father must be awake right now...he's always awake at midnight, working in his lav...come on...pick up! He must know that it's my birthday today! At least Tony could answer...he's my best friend back at the dorm anyway...'

After a few minutes, the voice on the other line said in an automatic tone, "THE CONNECTION HAS BEEN LOST."

"DAMMIT!" Jeff slammed the telephone receiver down so hard that it snapped the man at the counter right out of his zombie-like trance. Snarling, he shouted (his voice was just starting to crack), "Hey, kid! Don't go around breaking phones! Buy something or get out!" Sighing, Jeff used the rest of his money to buy some coffee and he quickly left the store.

Stepping back out into the darkness, Jeff took a sip of coffee. It tasted like shit, but he kept drinking it just to keep himself warm. 'I know it's still really early and it was too hopeful to expect them to be awake...but I still feel pissed!' Jeff thought. Finally, his rage became too great, and he tossed his cup of coffee into the street, allowing the contents to spill all over the road.

"Dammit! I don't want to be selfish...but I don't want to be unloved, either!" Jeff exclaimed into the heavens. No one answered back, so he just gave up and decided to go back to the hotel. The moment he entered the building, though, the lights switched on and everyone (Ness, Paula, Tony, Jeff's father, and the entire staff of the hotel) jumped out of nowhere and cried, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEFF!"

Jeff was so surprised...he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Jeff awoke again, he found he was surrounded by everyone he had just seen before...minus the hotel staff. "Hey...where did those other guys go...?" Jeff asked in a dazed tone, rubbing his aching head. Ness smirked and replied, "It cost all the cash I had just to get them all to wake up and say 'happy birthday' to you. They went back to sleep, just so you know..."

Turning to Paula, Jeff asked, "So...how did you know it was my birthday? I never told you!" Paula giggled and replied in a sweet voice, "Silly Jeff! I can read your mind...remember?" Jeff gulped, realizing that Paula must have learned about all those perverted things he's been thinking since joining the team.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEFF! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tony cried, throwing his arms around Jeff and bawling like a baby. As he pat Tony on the back, Jeff looked up at his father and asked, "...How did you two get here, though?" Jeff's father made a victorious pose and, with gleaming lights surrounding his body, he snapped, "WHY, I BUILT A TELEPORTATION MACHINE OF COURSE! ...Yet I seemed to have misplaced it..."

Reaching into his pocket, Ness pulled out a small box wrapped with a red ribbon. "Here's something I bought especially for you..." he said, tossing the box into Jeff's hands. Jeff quickly unwrapped it and his mouth fell agape when he saw it was...a Wiimote.

"Um...isn't that supposed to be for a Wii?" Paula asked Ness, whose face fell when he realized the idiotic mistake he had made. Jeff, however, seemed ecstatic to have recieved a game controller to a system he didn't even own. Clutching it tightly against his chest, he cried, "I bet...I bet I can use this to build a super strong weapon! Then we'll be able to defeat Giygas! I will be the greatest genius in the world!"

And with that, Jeff quickly rushed upstairs to begin working. Shaking his head and chuckling, Ness said, "That guy...doesn't he ever have any worries or fears? It almost makes me jealous..."

For the rest of his birthday, Jeff continued to work on the Wiimote, eventually building a WiiZapper. Unfortunately, if he equipped it, his attack power would go down by 5...


End file.
